The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and, more particularly, a turbomachine blade tip shroud and a casing in a generally parallel configuration.
Turbomachines include compressors and turbines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, and hydro turbines. Generally, turbomachines include a rotor, which may be a shaft or drum, to which turbomachine blades are attached. Certain turbomachine blades may include tip shrouds and/or seals to meet structural and/or performance requirements. For example, the tip shrouds and/or seals may reduce flow leakage through the cavity or passage between the turbomachine blades and a stationary structural component, such as a static shroud, surrounding the turbomachine blades and the rotor. Existing tip shroud and seal design may not adequately limit or reduce flow leakage between the turbomachine blades and the stationary structural component surrounding the turbomachine blades and the rotor, which may result in a reduction in turbomachine efficiency. Similarly, existing stationary structural component design may not adequately limit or reduce flow leakage between the turbomachine blades and the stationary structural component surrounding the turbomachine blades and the rotor.